This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to display-based speaker structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with displays made from display structures. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be formed from a stack of display structures such as a thin-film transistor layer with display pixels for providing visual feedback to a user, a color filter layer for providing the display pixels with color, a touch screen panel for gathering touch input from a user, and a cover glass layer for protecting the display and internal components.
Electronic devices may also have input-output components such as speakers, buttons, microphones, and other components. There is often very little real estate available for mounting these input-output components. For example, input-output components are often mounted under an inactive portion of a display or within the sidewalls of an electronic device housing.
The size and number of input-output components such as speakers may be limited by the amount of space available in these locations. For example, a conventional device may have a single speaker mounted under an inactive portion of a display. The size and quality of such a speaker may be limited by a lack of space in the inactive portion of the display. Additionally, mounting a speaker in the inactive portion of a display may add undesirable width to the inactive portion of the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for forming components such as speakers in electronic devices with displays.